


Forever

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Conqueror [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, building up the Blam archive one fic at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Puck, Jake, Sam, Blaine, Mike, Artie come back to reform McKinley and convince Finn that the military is unnecessary. At some point, the women catch up with them, before they go on to form the greatest all-male performance group you've ever seen.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic comes from asking my sister (and fellow Gleek) what a time travel fic should have. Her answer? Finn, lots of songs and killer choreography. Also, I saw Bieber Experience- need I say more?

It started slowly, and then it fell like an avalanche.

Mike and Puck started racing out of football practice, and Puck scaled back his attitude, making stiff apologies that... were troubling in their sincerity. He also now met the bus from one of the middle schools that fed McKinley before tearing off with some kid. A pair of freshmen snickered together in the halls, a startling study in contrasts. One was a blond jock, the other a wheelchair bound, bespectacled boy who was too thin for all the lifting he did, getting himself in and out of his chair.

And then Mr. Schuester found them jamming together in an abandoned classroom, Puck, the blond and the wheelchair boy strumming guitars, Mike and the youngest dancing together with the ease of old partners, the sounds of a keyboard and another boy's voice floating from the laptop open on a desk. He left before they could see him, excited to scheme and hoping to convince them to perform for the Glee club.

Little did he know, not only had they seen him, they'd set up the entire scene, because every single one of them was, in fact, a time traveler here to make things  _right._

Mike wanted another chance with Tina.

Puck- Noah to his closest friends- was determined not to waste the chance to court Quinn properly and have Beth when they could keep her.

Artie  _needed_ this chance to do this right.

Blaine and Sam wanted, needed,  _desired_ to come together in a time before Kurt was in the picture.

Jake just wanted the chance to do right by Marley. To reject Bree before she got out of hand and cost him a love he hadn't known he wanted until it was too late.

-

It's a week later, more or less, and Schue finally corners Puck and Mike after his class. When he admits to having heard them and asks why they didn't audition for Glee club, Mike snorts and Puck crosses his arms before replying

"We like singing and dancing, when we get to  _share_ the spotlight." Rolling his neck, Mike added

"Give the next show to Sam and we'll sing and dance our asses off." Will makes to protest the cussing when Puck uncrosses his arms to prop his hands on his hips and growl

"Sammy's our boy, and he's not only got someone he needs to impress, with the right songs he's got the fucking range to do it."

Very reluctantly, Schue arranges the boys group audition, and though they were considering repeating the Bieber Experience, in the end, they (being Puck, Mike and Artie) decided that getting Sam lead soloist for the next show meant giving him lead vocals. They got Blaine over from Westerville and Jake from his Mom for a weekend to record the sound track for an updated cover of Brooks and Dunn's  _Ain't Nothing 'Bout You._ Puck 'convinced' Schuester to tape it- so he could seriously consider it, but also so it could be shown to Blaine- and happily asked Quinn to come watch.

The band Thunder Road's tryout did very well, Sam causing jaws to drop when he switched the she/hers to he/hims, especially shocking Kurt, who watched the entire boyband-spin on a country song with very open fascination. Mike had thoroughly enjoyed choreographing a country hip-hop sequence that pulled inspiration from several of the best shows he'd seen in the future. 

For the girls like Rachel, Mercedes and Tina, seeing a group of boys in well fitting jeans and tees dancing around shamelessly, belting out the lyrics like they just didn't have a fuck to give...

It was hot.

In fact, when they stopped looking at each other and pointed or gestured dramatically into the audience, it was scorching.

So yes, Sam got the lead soloist position for Sectionals, and when the guys of Thunder Road took advantage of how into country Sam was and found songs with great lyrics that could be reinvented, they proposed Diamond Rio's  _Unbelievable,_ Alan Jackson's  _It must be love_ and Shania Twain's  _Up,_ once again remixing the instrumentals to update them. The New Directions were generally just flabbergasted, especially when Sam chose his back up vocals both from outside his band and Schue's favourites.

And then, when Puck realized how far they'd come, he announced, rather brashly

"We need an encore number." Leaning against the wall, Sam shrugged and chipped in

"Why not have Santana on lead for 'These Boots are Made for Walkin'?" Mike straightened, face brightening when he asked

"What about a dance sequence?" Artie nodded, looking excited himself.

-

So the lead up to Sectionals went smoothly, despite Rachel threatening to quit, mostly because Puck shot her a bored, scornful look, Sam shrugged, Mike snorted and Artie replied waspishly

"Doesn't matter, we'll find someone else who'll play fair. This is Sam's show and Santana's encore, you don't get to ruin for them because you don't get your way. Just don't expect it to be easy to come back if you quit. I have a long memory and Noah's vicious streak doesn't end when he's protecting his friends." Mike chimed in easily

"I'm not exactly a slouch, either. And you ain't seen nothing 'till you've seen Sam's man defend him. Sam and little Puck are the only nice ones." Puck shrugged and retorted, as if Rachel didn't exist

"My baby brother  _does_ have fangs, even if you've never been bitten, Chang. I made sure of that." Rolling his eyes, Sam got back into position and ordered

"Back to practice. I promised my guy a show, not a dominance match." Huffing, his bandmates went back to their starting marks, ignoring everyone around them to roll into a superb rendition of Unbelievable, smirks in place.

(They won Sectionals, of course, and Santana  _slayed_ her encore, delighting in the simple dance routine Mike had concocted to show off the girls' steps)

-

Rachel tried to insist that Regionals would be  _her_ show.

Puck put his foot down, rather angrily, about a week and a half after Sectionals, whirling around during Glee to snap

"Will you shut your trap, Berry? Yes, Sectionals was Sammy's moment and we capped it with Santana. Yes, we're changing things around. It's still not the Rachel Berry show!" Ever the peacemaker, Sam suggested

"Why not have Mike and Tina dance and you and Quinn do a duet, Noah?" Cocking his head, Puck frowned, still very pissed at Rachel, but conceded

"Yeah... hey Artie, you up to  _Somebody to love_? If we have me, Mike, Tina and Quinn on a mixed performance, us guys on a Bieber Experience, Mercedes and the girls with, say, a Survivor mashup, we can do ensembles for Nationals." Mike jumped in

"Finn could do  _Home_ by Daughtry for the encore!" The others considered this, while Shue watched his Glee club melt into disordered chaos, his vision slipping through his fingers. Not that the Thunder Road guys cared. They'd come back to turn the Glee club from pseudo inclusive to actually inclusive. Sure, they hadn't enjoyed all the things they'd done to get there so far, but it was  _working._

By the way, once Sam sat the more... er, self-centered members of New Directions down to talk out the plan, they agreed, grudgingly, that it was for the best that things work this way- with the lead soloist (or, in Mike's case, performance leader) taking control for their segments, and with slots planned for everyone. 

As the days whiled away to Regionals, New Directions became used to how close the Thunder Road crew were. It was not unusual for both the younger Evans' and Puckermans to be in attendance, who were always happy to be audience members and to request random songs for their entertainment.

While no one but the time travelers were aware of the changes, everyone  _did_ like said time travelers' refusal to let Rachel and Kurt step on them, as well as their flat ultimatum that if Will tried to choose someone conceited as lead soloist (cough Rachel cough Kurt cough), all four would walk. They didn't particularly care who got the solos, as long as it was fair and let everyone shine. At some point, Puck was voted in as Captain, to his own shock. He appointed his boys as his 'officers', Mike as lead dancer/choreographer, Sam as Vice Captain/lead composer and Artie as solo arbiter (he was delighted to be able to choose who got what solos). The new Captain was just relieved to have his guitar when he wanted it.

Although he'd known Jake adored him as his older brother, he'd not realized cleaning up his act as intensely and early as he had would regain him Nora's trust and affection. Now he had two siblings squabbling about who performed better, who looked better, who he loved better. Given that the answer to all three was neither, being that they were both great performers, looked good (Dad's genes were good for something), and he loved them equally albeit differently, he didn't love one more than the other.

Still, to know that both his younger siblings cared, that his mother and Jake's had met and not killed each other after he started looking out for his baby brother, it was...

It was exhilarating.

Just as good as when he convinced Quinn that, because he loved her, he'd wait for her. To end her pseudo-mance with Finn. To take her to bed until they could take proper precautions. She was upset at first, until he scrambled around for teen pregnancy statistics and a few of the worst horror stories of girls just like her.

Mike was cautiously making inroads with Tina, taking her to the ballroom lessons he'd always wanted to take but never had the time for after high school, basically on cloud nine when she enjoyed the other girls envy while he danced her around the room any chance he got.

Artie was waiting, not very patiently, for Kitty. He had resigned himself to his music, practicing guitar and adding other instruments to his repertoire as he learned them, begrudgingly helping the others with their gifts for their significant others.

Sam started making trips to Westerville pretty much as soon as he had his license, spending a good portion of his time when he wasn't there texting with Blaine, if he wasn't working or in his extracurricular activities like Glee and football. Given that 'working' was actually busking with the guys or performing at events for cash (cash which went to his family, generally) Blaine didn't complain about Sam overworking himself- much. When they were together, they goofed around, sometimes singing with the Warblers (who all adored Sam's easygoing friendliness) sometimes geeking out and sometimes cuddling.

Jake, being the youngest, was busy, like Artie, with music and dance, jumping on the chance to earn cash performing with his brother, though he attended all manner of dance classes. It was surprisingly awesome to find out that his half sister also danced, though in a different discipline, and simply excellent, when, on Mike's recommendation, the pair took partner classes, getting to know each other as friends. Noah pretended to be non-plussed when Mike pushed him into learning the same style, but was happy enough to dance with Nora one day when he picked her up from school. Jake of course provided the music, grinning when Noah pushed Nora into his arms, and Nora's female classmates swooning over the smooth transition.

(What they rather didn't know was that Tina, Quinn, Kitty and Marley were  _back._ So it was rather a nasty surprise when Puck overheard Quinn unloading on Tina about not having Beth when she should. Jake, Mike and Artie received equally nasty surprises. Mike in the form of an impatient Tina wrenching him into her arms for a french kiss, Artie was hunted down by Marley for guitar lessons and Jake found a very smug Kitty in the dance class he'd been asked to help with)

-

Will starts dating Holly and loosens up, a little. Enough to stop being useless, anyway. It should have been funny, probably, but it was just sad, the way a grown man couldn't find his balls until he deposited them in a woman's purse. For some reason, Puck leaving  _his_ heart in the hands of Quinn and their daughter, Mike doing the same with Tina, Artie and Jake didn't seem to care that they were basically defanged, and Sam and Blaine were strange enough to trade literal heart shaped necklaces...

-

During a 'Time Travelers Anonymous' meeting, Sam and Blaine jokingly sang a 2019 song called  _Knockin' Boots,_ and got some glares, but they were friendly. For the older pairs at least, it wasn't untrue. Tina and Mike were making up for lost time, macking whenever they had five minutes to disappear, while Puck and Quinn were very carefully ensuring they wouldn't be caught long enough to bang.

Nationals was an easy win, believe it or not. Given that Thunder Road had started a Youtube channel and posted most of their performances, it hadn't taken long for the boys to get a recording contract. With Blaine as their lead vocalist, it wasn't hard to draw in the Warblers when the time came to record their original songs.They also featured the New Directions on a couple of tracks, though Finn, Mercedes and Santana were the only ones offered exclusive features for the New Directions on others. Blaine was happy to include his closest Warbler friends, especially because most of the pieces were actually scheduled to be released on the second album- the first had been written long before their contract and recorded soon after.

I said Nationals was easy because they were sponsored not only by the boys' label but also by a few fellow musicians who were intrigued by such talented artists maintaining high school ties and lives. Given that, the money, the talent, the enthusiasm, it was the easiest victory I've ever heard of. Not that the performances weren't spectacular, Finn starting off with a stunning rendition of Garth Brooks'  _Standing Outside the Fire._ In keeping with the country-remix theme, Quinn and Rachel shocked with Kelly Clarkson's  _Behind these hazel eyes,_ Santana and Brittany's performance of Miranda Lambert's  _Kerosene_ blew the roof off the house, but it was Sam's soulful encore of Lonestar's  _Let's be us again,_ backed by a blended harmony of the entirety of New Directions that brought tears to the eyes.

And yeah, the win was good publicity, but Sam was just happy to come backstage and have Blaine greet him with a hug and a kiss.

Things were going  _so well._

They were riding that one in a lifetime  _victory high._

Of course Kurt had to ruin it by screeching

"What the hell?! I thought you were straight, Sam!" Sam looked up long enough to roll his eyes and (rather uncharacteristically) snark back

"Just because you don't believe in bisexuality doesn't mean no one does." He laughed when an impatient Blaine pulled him back for another kiss. Kurt might have sputtered further, but everyone was dissolving into either hugs or spontaneous makeouts. Tina was moaning from what Mike was doing with his tongue, Quinn had jumped on Puck and was currently peppering him with a mix of kisses and praise, Artie had pulled out his phone to start vlogging obnoxiously and Mr. Schuester was paralyzed in the arms of Holly Holliday as she whispered dirty praise in his ear.

-

When he had decided to pursue Marley, Jake had made a few decisions. Namely, he was  _not_ touching Bree with a ten foot pole even if she wanted him to. So, after courting Marley into his arms, the first thing on his list was to make it understood he was  _staying_ with her. Because he wanted it to be extra clear, he got a t-shirt made up, which said in black on white 'PROPERTY OF MARLEY ROSE', and he wore it proudly under his leather jacket, smirking through all attempted jibes when his brother turned up (he'd taken to assistant teaching, at least until Jake graduated), wearing a 'PROPERTY OF LUCY 'QUINN' FABRAY' tee, Sam was quite happy in a white muscle shirt with the slogan 'I BELONG TO BLAINE ANDERSON. TOUCH ME AT YOUR PERIL.' across his chest, his black board shorts had 'he owns this too' across his ass in white. Artie's 'HURRICANE KITTY OWNS ME' was probably more because he lost a bet with his girlfriend, but it was still  _support._

However, Mike's 'girlfriend' t-shirt was probably the best. Sparkly, looping black letters arced over the chest of his hot pink tee, reading simply 'Mr. Tina Cohen-Chang', when he danced in behind Puck, there to choreograph and probably to also see Tina.

The ladies (including the two newest time travelers, Kitty and Marley) definitely appreciated the stand taking, and if Blaine blushed when he saw the group photo on Puck's Facebook, his face  _flamed_ when Puck posted a video of Sam, Mike and Jake dancing around the choir room, Sam's ass staying still just long enough for viewers to see the tramp stamp on his ass.

Which of course meant the Warblers'  _had_ to top it, and dressed up Blaine in an 'I am WHIPPED for SAM EVANS' t-shirt, the rest of the guys dressed in Blaine merch, they sang Blaine and Sam's usual duet _The Day I Danced With You,_ a song originally written by Puck and composed by Jake as a commemorative surprise.

Being how popular Thunder Road was, it was no surprise that 'claim' shirts were a big fad.

Still, Bree stopped being so overt about eyeing him, so it was good. Though he made sure to mention to Marley at least twice that it made him uncomfortable to have someone chasing him like that. And he taught her to dance, admitting that he still partnered his sister in competitions when she asked how he was so good. That was another thing he'd decided- he wasn't hiding his skills to fit in. He was Jake Puckerman, Noah and Nora's brother. He was going to  _own_ that till he died.

-

Blaine had originally thought he was still going to McKinley, to be with Sam and the others. It had been Puck who'd quite firmly told him to keep the Warblers in hand and transfer only if Sebastian decided to be handsy. He'd thought at first that Puck was protecting him from interacting with Kurt too much, then he'd realized as he took the football team in hand with help from Mike and Sam, that the older man wasn't looking out for Blaine. He was making sure Sam didn't have to watch Blaine interact with Kurt.

It honestly, probably should have hurt, that his friend was being more careful with Sam- with _anyone_ else- but Blaine found he only felt relief that someone else cared about Sam's heart. Maybe, it could have been easy to fall in love with Kurt again, but after a lifetime where he'd turned bitter because Blaine was more successful on and off Broadway, of watching as everything he'd seen in Kurt soured to the point of hurting the heart of their child, he'd decided he couldn't do that again. He'd divorced Kurt the day Alex had asked him to, tears in his son's eyes as he begged

"Uncle Sam wouldn't lash out at you like this Daddy, why can't we live with him? Dad only hurts you with his words, can't we leave?" It had hurt him to the core, to have his ten year old beg to leave the excitement of New York for his best friend- a best friend he hadn't seen in person since Alex's sixth birthday, when he'd overheard Kurt snidely digging in at Blaine, and Blaine had just taken it.

It still sent shivers down his spine, the way he'd turned up on Sam's doorstep after the separation was over and the divorce paperwork went through, Blaine getting full custody when Alex pleaded to be 'simply an Anderson'. He'd driven to Sam's, arriving late, anxious that despite Sam being adamant that he and Alex were welcome, his best friend would change his mind. Instead, he'd been given the password to open the electronic door, and he'd toted a sleeping Alex into the house, heart shattering on the floor when he found Sam and Cooper tangled together under a blanket on an extended hide-a-bed, the hurt seeping through the numbness he'd felt since his last confrontation with his ex-husband, only for his heart to lodge in his throat when Sam blinked green eyes at him, sitting up to reveal he wore a tank top. The still-fit show choir coach shoved at Blaine's brother, running a hand through shoulder-length strands as he mumbled

"Coop." Cooper growled, jerking up when Blaine choked. Sam got up, pulling Alex out of Blaine's arms to dump him into Cooper's, picking up Blaine himself and hauling him to the bathroom, starting a bath in the jacuzzi tub and stripping Blaine until he was completely naked. It was kind of embarrassing to have to be told to take a piss, shit, whatever he needed. While he sat on the throne, Sam treated him to a brief show, pulling off the tank and boxers with the deliberation of someone who knows they're being observed.

And yes, it was absolutely humiliating but also kind of hot to have Sam lift him so he could wipe his ass before grabbing under Blaine's thighs to wrap him up in his arms as Blaine had held Alex not long ago. Delicately, Sam stepped into the tub and sat, stroking Blaine's back and murmuring soothing nonsense while he finally cried all the tears he'd never let Kurt see, the tears he'd never wanted Alex to know about. Soon enough Sam was gently washing Blaine's hair, lifting him out and toweling him off, dressing them both in clothes Cooper had left outside the door. The too-big sweats and t-shirt, both obviously Sam's while the crew neck sweater was Coop's (and Blaine  _was_ not thinking about what it meant for Sam and Cooper to be comfortable enough to share clothes, he  _wasn't_ ) shouldn't have been so comfortable or comforting, but they were.

Being herded into bed with Cooper and Alex was exactly what Blaine needed. Being wrapped up in Sam's warmth was a sweet agony he'd been long denied, but waking to Sam's morning wood and matter-of-fact

"I'm not sorry you're hot." was a much needed ego boost, and having it followed by an affectionate buss on the cheek and an arm held out to his son warmed him to his core. A warmth that was doused when Cooper grabbed his arm and hissed

"Stay. We need to talk." Feeling, trepidation, Blaine rolled over to face his brother, surprised when Coop said bluntly

"Yes, Sam and I have slept together. I'm aromantic, and originally he was dealing with being bi, which Kurt did  _not_ make easy, being so biphobic. When he realized that he loved you- Alex was about six- he asked if we could screw around once in a while to let off steam. Being semi-monogamous with Sam was fine when you weren't in the picture, but you are now, or you will be, and there's Alex to consider. We stopped anything more than cuddling when you separated, but... we're close, Blaine. We love each other, we're just not  _in_ love."

Taking in a breath, Blaine nodded and went to Sam.

In the end, it was a relief to graduate from Dalton with honors, not having seen too much of Kurt since he'd returned to McKinley.

-

Hmm.

What else is there to tell?

Mike and Tina took another run at them and succeeded, this time. Instead of crushing on a gay boy, Tina focused on rebuilding the relationship they'd had, given up, tried again and screwed up. For his part, Mike thoroughly enjoyed dancing into his college years with the knowledge that Tina would not be far behind. Sure, he'd have preferred working on the band full time, but this... this was better.

Puck and Quinn had a quiet fusion wedding not long after graduation, and little Miss Beth was born less than a year later, to the jubilation of her aunties and uncles.

Sam and Blaine had been moved into a sweet brownstone in LA by Blaine's parents so they could have a home with the requisite studios in place while maintaining distance from Ohio and New York, though they were frequently visiting or being visited by band members and their families.

The Changs opened a dance school in LA, where Tina taught when Mike was on tour and Mike taught when Tina was performing, amusing everyone by semi-adopting all their students.

The Puckerman family (eventually including Jake and Marley) settled in LA as well, Jake happy to teach with Mike while Marley was in school.

Artie and Kitty, the last holdouts, immigrated to the tiny subcommunity they'd set up when Artie had a contract come up, Kitty taking up modeling for Sam's paintings and sneaking around to listen to Blaine's compositions.

And, well, if some of the former New Directions contingent were displeased to not be included, they couldn't say the Thunder Road guys hadn't tried.


End file.
